Trapped in Gym Storage with Kyou
by CharlesThaddrekPiedierIV
Summary: Remember back in episode 17 when Tomoya got locked in the gym storage with Kyou? That was one of my favorite scenes in Clannad. Anyways, here's what would have happened if they really got locked together, and they had to spend an ENTIRE NIGHT...TOGETHER... There will be NO LEMONS, Tomoya isn't that kind of person anyways :P Rated: T Enjoy :D
1. 7:00 PM - 7:10 PM

**Author's Notes**

Hello there everyone, this story takes place in an alternative world where Tomoya have never met Nagisa, but all the other events involving the Fujibayashi twins have occurred, such as eating lunch with them.

Remember back in episode 17 when Tomoya got locked in the gym storage with Kyou? That was one of my favourite scenes in Clannad. Anyways, here's what would have happened if they really got locked together, and they had to spend an ENTIRE NIGHT...TOGETHER...

Rated: T for somewhat mature people ENJOY :D

**End of Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad ****and Clannad After Story**

* * *

**Trapped in Gym Storage with Kyou **

7:00 PM - 7:10 PM

I was sitting on a bench right beside the school building. School had just ended, and sometimes I would just sit here until sunset… I looked up at the clouds…they are so carefree…just passing by… I closed my eyes and tried to take a nap. I'm not sure how long I dosed off… I was woken up by the sound of girl. I open my eyes and looked for the source of the voice.

"Tomoya! Grab that ball for me, will you?" I saw Kyou Fujibayashi standing on the track field holding onto lots of balls. I looked down at my feet and saw a volleyball. I picked it up and started walking towards Kyou.

"Can you help me carry that to the gym storage?" she asked me while constantly shifting her weight to prevent the balls from falling.

"Do you need some help with that?" I asked her as we walked toward the gym storage.

"Thanks" she said as she unloaded half of the volleyballs she was holding onto me. This is heavier than I thought… We kept on walking without talking.

"Sorry for making you help me all of a sudden…" Kyou said as we entered the storage room. "It's alright…"I said as I put the balls in a cage. The storage room is quite dark. I have never been in here before, the only thing I can make out in this room right now is Kyou and some shelves full of sports equipment. As I put away the last ball into the cage, I heard a door being closed. _Huh_?

"What just happened?" Kyou asked, she was just as surprised as I am. We quickly hurried to the door. Kyou tried to open it, but she couldn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "The door won't open, it locks automatically when you close it, so we are stuck…" she explains with a worried look on her face. I went up to the door and tried to open it… I failed…

"HEY! IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE?!" I shouted… no response… so that means whoever closed the door is either too far away to hear us, or they locked us in on purpose, which I doubt.

"It's no use…" Kyou sighed, she seemed nervous for some reason. Her face is all red.

"Kyou…" I started. She raised her head to look at me, she seemed surprised that I suddenly called her name. "Looks like we might be stuck here for a while…"

"W-what…? T-there has to be a way to open the door, I-I mean, who would design a door to lock the people inside… that's not how doors work…" Kyou stuttered. Her face is now completely red. She slowly moved back to the edge of the room, and stayed there.

"Well… I mean, it's late now, so I don't think there will be anyone walking around this area, so that means no one will find us until tomorrow morning…" I slowly explained to her. Something tells me that she already knows that. Kyou stood in corning of the storage room, she didn't anything. She is avoiding direct eye contact with me right now… She just stood there, in the corner with her arms folded. _Come on! Say something! _This entire situation is awkward… A guy and a girl locked in a gym storage, and is forced to spend the night there… This feels like something out of a manga…

"Tomoya… what are we going to do…?" Kyou asked me with her face turned away from me. I'm not entirely sure what she meant by that…

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "If…we really are stuck here for the night…what are we going to do…?" She's still hiding her face.

"We just have to toughen up and get this night over with…I suppose…"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Boom! That's the first chapter :D  
I'll keep writing more if you want it :P  
Since this story will only take place in the gym storage... it won't be long D:  
But I hope you enjoyed it :P  
Let me know what you thought in the review section :P  
Peace! \m/

**End of Author's Notes**


	2. 7:10 PM - 7:20 PM

**Author's Notes**

Hello everyone who followed this story :D  
Thank you XD  
Sorry for the long wait, I usually upload faster, but I have been busy :P  
**Anywho...**  
Here it is :D

**End of Author's Notes**

* * *

**Trapped in Gym Storage with Kyou **

7:10 PM - 7:20 PM

Kyou didn't say anything after that, she just stood in her corner. Her hair is covering her face… I can't tell what expression she has right now. We both stood still… No one talked, the silence was uncomfortable… A minute passed… then another… we both knew… what was going to happen… we have the spend the night here… but we didn't know how to start that conversation off. _Hey Kyou, let's just spend the night here, don't mind me_. Ha, as if I would say that… A second felt like a minute, a minute felt like a hour… we still stayed silent… This was one of the most uncomfortable feeling I have ever experienced…

"Hey kyou…" I started, I'm not sure what I wanted to say, I just needed to break the silence. She didn't reply back… I didn't expect her to, what would she say anyways? I racked my brains for something to say.

"Um, are you cold?" That was the best I could think of.

"Huh?" Kyou lifted her head to look at me, then she quietly muttered a "Yeah" before turning her head away. I looked at her closely, I noticed that she was only wearing gym cloth and nothing else. Today's weather was especially cold. She might get sick if she wears that through out the night. I looked down at my school uniform, I'm wearing the uniform jacket right now… Ugh… this is really troublesome… I took a deep breath, and started unbuttoning the jacket.

"Wawa…w-what are you doing?!" Kyou was stuttering badly, her face is red, she looked nervous… I was just going to give her my jacket, why was she freaking out…? Crap…I forgot that we were locked together… to anyone else… this would look bad…

"Um… w-wait…! This isn't what it looks like!" I quickly tried to convince her. Kyou's face seemed to get redder by the second.

"W-w-why are you taking off your cloth…?!" Kyou managed to say before turning her body away from me.

"I'm not ready for this" I heard her mutter something to herself, then she tightened her folded arms. I didn't quite catch what she said. _Ready for this_? That was all I was able to decipher from what she said. What does that mean? Well, it doesn't matter right now because she's getting the wrong idea.

"I was just going to give you my jacket to keep you warm, that's all!" I assured her. Kyou turned around, dropping her arms in the process, she was dumbfounded. It took her almost a full second to completely understand what I just said. Then she laughed to herself. "W-what?" I asked her slowly, her sudden attitude change alarmed me.

"No, it's nothing, sorry, I was acting strange there, wasn't I?" She said with a smile on her face, it was forced… I can tell… "Um, here…" I handed my jacket over to her. "Ah, thanks a lot" She seemed happy when she received my jacket. She quickly put it on. I saw a roll of gym mats beside the wall. I walked over there, and sat on top of it… to my surprise, it was actually soft and comfy.

"Why don't you sit down?" I asked her while patting the spot beside me, indicating for her to sit there. "Yeah" she replied back quietly, then she walked over where I was patting and sat down. None of us said anything, we just stared ahead. In front of us was the door… the door to the outside world… I didn't like that world… it's a place I always wanted to get away from… now, I _am_ away… in a gym storage… this is pretty ironic… I looked at my watch, it was 7:20pm… it has only been around ten minutes since we got locked in… but it felt like forever…

This is going to be one long night….

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Thank you for reading this chapter  
I know it's quite slow and short  
But no worries :P  
Future chapters will be longer and more ;) ;) ;)  
There won't be any lemons though, I just want to get that out of the way...  
Well, that's it for me  
Tell me what you liked/disliked in the review  
Until next time...

**Charles Thaddrek Piedier IV... OUT!**

**End of Author's Notes**


	3. 7:20 PM - 7:30 PM

**Author's** **Notes**

So yeah... another chapter...

This one came out quicker than I originally anticipated :P

But since now there is more people following this story, I felt an obligation to fulfill your reading desires :P

Well, hope you enjoy this chapter :D

It was short once again, and I apologize for that, but I did spent a lot time narrating each time the character spoke so that takes a while :P

But don't worry, there is more progress in this chapter :D

Enough chitchat... **Onward with the story!**

**End of Author's Notes**

* * *

**Trapped in Gym Storage with Kyou **

7:20 PM - 7:30 PM

Kyou and I sat quietly beside each other, the awkward silence was back, but it wasn't as bad as before. I turned my head to look at Kyou. Her face was turned to the other side. Kyou had crossed her arms again, as if to protect herself… _from what_, _me_? I brought my hand close to my eyes and after looking intensely at my watch, I concluded that the time was 7:25pm… it has only been five minutes since we sat down… Ugh… what to do…or rather, what to say… yeah, that would be more important… seeing how there is someone else trapped in here with me…

"Um, Kyou… Won't anyone worry about you not being at home?" I asked her with a bit of concern in my voice. I didn't have to worry about me going home, since my dad won't even notice I'm gone anyways, but it might be different for Kyou… I waited a few seconds for her to reply, but she didn't. I looked at her closely, trying to see her face clearly since it's all covered by her hair.

"I'll tell them tomorrow…" She replied quietly, still not facing me. Well… that conversation came to a quick conclusion. I really didn't know what to say to her. It would seem that everything I did to get her back to her old self failed… What should I say…? Maybe I should talk about something that happened today… like maybe today's lunch I ate with Kyou and Fujibayashi… that could start a conversation that might get rid of this weird atmosphere…

"Your homemade… lunch… was… delicious… Kyou" I said in a robotic tone. Crap… I didn't meant for it to sound like that, I was trying to smoothly say it but that only made it worse… She probably thought that I'm being sarcastic… I looked at her carefully, waiting to see what kind of reaction she would show. She turned around, surprisingly, she had a huge smile on, well, I didn't expect that…

"Oh, really? Well… You should eat lunch with us again tomorrow then!" She demanded. Ah… now this feels much better, the old Kyou is back with her manipulative tone… I thought I would never miss that tone, but what do you know…

"Yeah… as long as you don't let Fujibayashi make any, I'm good" I bargained with her. I never had the chance to taste Fujibayashi's food, but Botan did, and she passed out within seconds, so I don't really trust Fujibayashi's cooking… It might be dangerous for my health to eat her food, and I'm not been mean or anything like that, it's just the truth.

"Oh, come on! She really tries you know~" She had a playful tone in her voice, I'm glad that we are finally having a normal conversation, the feeling of unease I felt earlier had completely vanished.

"Yeah, but my health could really be in danger if she keeps making food…" I relied back to her. Her facial expression suddenly changed, now she's looking at me seriously. Then she turned her head a bit to the side.

"Um… Tomoya…" Kyou asked me with a different tone in her voice, a more serious one. Did I say something wrong… Just when I thought the tension was gone…

"Uh, what's wrong…?" I asked her carefully, I didn't want to evoke anymore awkwardness between us. Kyou drops her arm and starts fidgeting with her fingers, then she lowered her head.

"Is having Ryou around a bother…? B-because it is, I can tell her not to eat lunch with us anymore…" She rushed the second part, and lowered her voice near the end. Having Fujibayashi around isn't really a bother… but I thought it was Kyou who dragged her sister to eat lunch with us, so why was she asking me this? Could it be that Fujibayashi was the one who wanted to join us?

"Well, um… no, she's not really a bother… so I don't think doing that will be necessary…" I told her slowly, I was trying to pick the right words. I didn't want to say anything that might ruin this calm atmosphere that was starting to form.

"Oh… I see, well…um, if you had to choose… would you rather… eat lunch with Ryou alone?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Boom! Cliffhanger!

Gotta love those :3

I wonder what will happen next...

Find out next time... ON... TRAPPED IN GYM STORAGE WITH KYOU!

Brought to you by your friendly neighbor...Spide-... **Charles Thaddrek Piedier IV**!

Stay tune for more Clannad Awesomeness...

With that... I leave you...

**Charles Thaddrek Piedier IV...OUT!**

**End of Author's Notes**


	4. 7:30 PM - 7:40 PM

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the late update D:  
I have been busy... **WITH LIFE :D  
**Anyways, enough of me talking, here's the story :D  
Enjoy yourselves...

**End of Author's Note**

_I, Charles Thaddrek Piedier IV, hold no responsibility regarding any mental, and/or physical damage that might occur while reading this series._

**Read at your own risk**_  
_

* * *

**Trapped in Gym Storage with Kyou **

7:30 PM - 7:40 PM

"Oh… I see, well…um, if you had to choose… would you rather… eat lunch with Ryou alone?" Kyou asked me quietly.

Huh? That question completely threw me off. Would I rather eat lunch with Fujibayash alone… hmm… well, I never really thought of that. First of all, we have nothing in common, it would be really awkward eating lunch together if we can't start a conversation, and secondly, I don't think Fujibayashi will be able to handle eating lunch with me without completely embarrassing herself…

"Ahaha, sorry, that was a weird question, wasn't it?" Kyou interrupted my train of thought. I could tell that her laugh was forced, as if she was trying to brush off the question. Kyou had a forced smile on her face. She continued to smile but I was speechless, I really didn't know how to respond to that question, so I looked down at my feet. I bent down so my elbows touched the area above my knees, this position was relaxing… I really disliked this atmosphere, I wanted to break this silence that seemed to keep coming back… what do I say…?

"Not at all, I think it's more fun when we eat lunch together" I remembered Fujibayashi saying something like that when we were eating lunch together, and I casually recited it to Kyou, it sounded nature enough. In fact, it sound so natural that it surprised me a little. I turned to look at Kyou, she had her face turned to the other side.

"Ah, I see, well, lets eat lunch together then! But I won't let Ryou cook, how's that for a deal?" Kyou beamed a smile at me, even in the darkness of this room, I could see it clearly. I smiled back at her and nodded my head, I didn't say anything. After a few seconds, Kyou suddenly stood up from the place she was sitting at and started walking towards the equipment shelves, when she got there, she stretched her hand up, she was trying to get something at the top.

"Um… What are you looking for?" I asked while standing up myself. She didn't reply... As I walked over to her, I could see a ball on the top of the shelf. It would seem that she was trying to get the ball. She couldn't reach it… I could see that she was tiptoeing, desperately trying to grab the ball. I was taller than her so I could easily reach the ball myself. After staring at Kyou for something time, I decided to help her out. I walked over to the shelf and grabbed the ball. It was a volleyball…

"Ah! Thanks…" Kyou seemed surprised that I helped her out… She took the volleyball from my hands, then she walked over to the rolled gym mats and turned around to face me.

"Lets play a game!" Kyou proclaimed proudly. I was completely lost… what did she just say? A game? We are locked in a gym storage for the night and she comes up with the idea to play a game? Yep, she had completely lost her marbles…

"Are you serious… I'm too tired to play a game…" I lazily complained. I wasn't in the mood to be playing games… and what's with her sudden change in behaviour…? One moment she was all gloomy and sad and the next, she was all hyper and ready to engage in physically actives… I couldn't understand her at all… I just looked at her with a blank expression. She was still holding onto the ball with both hands. I couldn't see her expression clearly due to the darkness of the room.

"Aw, come on, I think if we exercise a bit, we will feel a lot better" Kyou argued back. She had her arms crossed again, holding onto the ball with one hand. I could only see the outline of her body… the little window at the corner of the gym storage was only shining a bit of light through, but it's still dark inside. I stood still, staring at the little window behind the rolled gym mats, completely ignoring Kyou… I stayed silent for a while, Kyou didn't say anything. It went on for about a minute until I eventually let out a sigh. I couldn't handle the silence anymore…

"Alright fine… I'll play…" I finally replied back. I walked closer to Kyou and lined myself up straight with Kyou, and got in a semi-crouching position. I didn't know what game we were going to play, but seeing how it has something to do with volleyball, I was assuming that this is the proper position…

"Ah, um… right! I'm going to bump the ball to you and then you have to bump it back without letting it touch the ground… got it?!" Kyou instructed me. She also got into a semi-crouching position. Without waiting for my response, she threw the ball above her…

"Ow…ow…ow…" Kyou started whining all of a sudden. I wasn't sure what just happened, so I just walked over to where she was, I could see that the ball had fallen onto the ground. She probably threw the ball up and couldn't see it anymore and then it came down and hit her face… yeah, that's probably what had happened…

"You're pretty clumsy aren't you?" I teased her. She turned around as if she was trying to hide away from the embarrassment. Oh great, here we go again, the awkward silence…

"I was just joking…" I calmly told her. She didn't reply, she just walked over to the rolled gym mats and sat down. she had slightly turned her head to the side… I sighed again… I guess we weren't going to play that game then… I sat down beside her… After all this time… still no progress. I looked my watch, it was hard to tell, but I believed that it said 7:40pm… I sighed again…

This was going to be a really troublesome night… something bad was going to happen… I could feel it… I closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep…

* * *

**Author's Note**

Excited for the next chapter?  
So am I :D  
So if you want to see more, please follow/favourite/review  
Each one counts  
And it all goes toward the ultimate goal of finishing this series...  
So...  
Please do so if you haven't yet :3  
Cya all soon :D

**End of Author's Note**


	5. 7:40 PM - ?

**Author's Note**

Before you start hating on this chapter...

I just want to say...  
This is more like a short break chapter...  
Meaning...  
Tomoya is currently asleep, so I took the opportunity to give a dramatic speech of what he thought of life  
Please take that into consideration  
Normal story will come back soon :D  
So... if you want more...  
Just follow/review/favorite  
They all help :D

**End of Author's Note**

_I, Charles Thaddrek Piedier IV, hold no responsibility regarding any mental, and/or physical damage that might occur while reading this series._

**Read at your own risk**

* * *

**Trapped in Gym Storage with Kyou **

7:40 PM - ?

Everything was so peaceful when I'm asleep, life is just floating by… I'm flying… in the sky, easily influenced by the wind, going wherever it takes me, a life… not focused on the destination… rather the journey itself. I looked down below me, I can see tiny dots representing people, they go about their life, unaware of the things around them… Oblivious to trouble and danger… They lead a life, a life devoted to the destination rather than the journey, I despise those people. Their destination is only what they care about, their future, their job, they don't care what meaning it takes to achieve those objectives… I, however, rather focus on the daily aspect of life, I don't think far into the future, not because my brain won't allow me to, but I'm too lazy. I live each day however I want, with the exception of going to school, and I don't regret it, people always tell me to think about the future, and take my education seriously, but why? So I can spent years after years learning something I don't even want to do? Life is too short for that… people will then counter argue with me that life is long, study for the first twenty years of your life and then spend the rest in leisure. That's complete bull, tell that to my mom… she studied hard, she was going places… she had her destination all planned out, followed the rule society left her: study twenty years, live the rest in leisure… Yeah… and then she dies in an accident… She missed out all the great things in life, my dad told me lots of story about mom in the past, back when we were still on good terms, he said my mom was a loner back then, but then again, so was my dad… I guess that's why they were so compatible… but she only started enjoying life for a few years before it was all disappeared… I refuse to go down like that. Studying something I hate for years… and then dying a meaningless death, insignificant to the world… I refuse it, I won't allow it… maybe that's why I rebelled against the world… I want to live everyday to the max… although, I'm already failing that… I live everyday without a care in the world… I guess you could say, that's my "max"… When I come to my "conclusion" I won't regret it, because I don't have a goal. If someone die without reaching their goal, then they would have failed their purpose in life, and they will regret it beyond death. I won't regret it, for I have no purpose in life, I like it just the way it is… A life with no purpose, I'm just death weight to society… I'm nothing… and I don't really mind…

This is for the best after all…

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well... nothing much to say here...  
Normal story next chapter...  
Cya soon :D

**End of Author's Note**


End file.
